


Miraculous! B team

by Ghostx2o



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Like 10, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Miraculous! B team, New Miraculous, OC fanfic, Private School, a lot of OCs - Freeform, don't hate, first fic, new OC villain, new kwami, not involved with main plot of the show, oc kwami - Freeform, oc miraculous holder, occasional cameos from main cast, this is an OCFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostx2o/pseuds/Ghostx2o
Summary: Elli Orlok is a young teen from the french countryside who is moving to Paris to go to an upper echelon private school, she quickly makes new friends after causing quite the ruckus at the Notre-dame cathedral.





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction, and it is an OC fic incase the tags didn't give it away. I would like to thank my friends for giving me ideas and creating their own characters to help fill in the B team. We spent many an hour around my dining room table with sketchbooks and computers creating this beautiful mess, and being the writer of the group it fell to me to write it into being. i have full permission to use their OCs and i will try to compile an art page somewhere so you can all see our characters in their glory, i will link it when i have it up. cheers friends, enjoy the read!

With her lights out, her thick, black curtains drawn. Elli sat in her chair, burning incense in the dark room. Enjoying what little time she had left of the house she grew up in. Come morning, she would be moving to Paris to live with her Uncle Anthony. He was nice, her favourite uncle even, but Elli wasn't so sure if she'd be comfortable in the big city. She'd lived in the French countryside for as long as she could remember. Playing in the fields, catching butterflies, exploring the forests. It was the only home she had ever known. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. The next big chapter in her life was about to open, and its title was Paris.

The morning found Elli waking up in her chair, the incense from the night before still clinging to the air, a faint light filling the room around the edges of her dark curtains. The last few things she had to pack were her aforementioned curtains, her bedding, and her clothes. She preferred to have a full choice of what she would wear in the mornings.

With breakfast eaten, freshly showered and dressed, Elli waited on the front steps of her parents’ home. The breeze rustled the legs of her cargo shorts, and she knew that was the countryside's way of saying goodbye to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she whispered her goodbyes back. Anthony arrived in his truck to come pick up Elli and all of her belongings. It was a closed bed truck, so she felt her things would be safe at least.

The drive to Paris was long. Uncle Anthony didn't say much on the way, they just let the radio play to fill the silence of the journey. Elli looked out the window, and watched the familiarity pass as they got farther and farther from home, towards her new life in Paris. Once they arrived, the big city seemed exciting. But the smell of home still clung to the inside of her nose, but maybe that was the incense still. The sights didn't catch her interest though, as Elli prioritized making her new room feel like home.

They had arrived at Uncle Anthony's house, it seemed worn, yet welcoming, but Elli didn't care. She was way too focused on not showing how much she missed home already. They got out of the truck, and Elli took her first steps in the city she would call home for the next few years. The thought offered little comfort as Anthony unlocked the front door.

A petite girl with dark hair came down the street, Elli thought she looked as if she was talking to herself, and looking through the little bag she carried on her hip.

Or maybe she was talking to something in the bag? Elli dismissed the thought, and started moving boxes. The girl approached Elli and stopped.

“Hey there. Those boxes look a little heavy, do you need any help?” The stranger asked. Elli thought she seemed genuine enough, and curtly nodded.

“Sure, the more hands we have the faster this will get done,” Elli replied. “I'm Elli, what's your name?”

The friendly girl went and grabbed a box from the truck. “My name's Marinette.”

Elli flashed a minute, kind smile to the girl from over her shoulder. “Nice to meet you Marinette. Please be careful with some of the boxes, there is some fragile stuff in there.” She warned, her mood lightening a little, but not enough to make her forget about the home she left behind.

“Alright, I'll be careful.” Marinette replied. Marinette seemed confident that she wouldn't break anything, and it seemed to lift some anxious weight off her shoulders. Elli shrugged, and resumed taking the box inside to her new room.

Dozens of boxes, some furniture, and Elli's wall mirror, were removed from the truck. One by one with several trips in and out of her new abode. All that was left were two boxes. The box of incense, and the box of Elli's most fragile décor. For safety's sake Elli took the box of fragiles, leaving Marinette the incense.

Elli was only a few short feet away when Marinette sneezed! Maybe there was something in the incense that made her do that Elli thought. But, what she didn't notice was that Marinette had stumbled from the sneeze, colliding with Elli on the way down, who was carrying the box of fragile statuettes. As she was involuntarily shoved, the box flew from her arms. The two girls fell on top of one another, an undeniable, significant smashing sound was heard when the box hit the ground.

Elli was already upset from having to leave home and move, but her glass and porcelain decor shattering was the breaking point. Elli's slowly improving mood came crashing right back to zero, her eyes quickly welled up with tears. She sat for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the thrown container filled with nothing more now than shattered keepsakes, and polished dust. With the shock of what happened wearing off, salty dismay streamed down her cheeks. Without warning, she stood up and ran. It was all she could do.

Marinette shook her head from the commotion, and saw the new girl take off. She reached her hand out, calling apologies after her, but her cries fell on deaf ears. The stress and emotional havoc was overwhelming. Elli didn’t care where she ended up as she paid no attention to the busy streets of the city as she ran. She found herself turning down the next alleyway when she saw the sidewalk up ahead crowded with people. Her heels skidded on the white granite of the street, and she disappeared into the shadows, unnoticed by the strangers passing by.

Her heart couldn’t take the unbearable ache that had flooded her chest the moment she saw her possessions demolished. She curled up on the ground with her head tucked into her knees, letting the tears fall freely down her cheek dripping off the tip of her petite chin. Sobs racked through her as she cried and let all the built up stress flow out, she didn't notice the little black butterfly flutter over from above, and land delicately on her ribbon bracelet. A sharp jolt ran down her spine upon it’s landing, and her head was jerked forcefully up to stare at the brick wall of the neighboring building. She couldn’t feel anything; any control of her body was ripped from her grasp.

“ _Greetings Nosferatu_." She suddenly heard a voice echo in her ears.

She felt her heart flip in her throat at the startling presence. She craned her eyes to look as far as they were able to. Nobody was around, the voice was coming from inside her head!

“ _I am Hawkmoth, you seem so upset about your precious belongings breaking._ " The mysterious voice continued. The more he spoke, the more she could feel her force of will slip through her fingers, like sand. “ _I am offering you the power to take back your precious belongings from the people of Paris. All I ask in return is that you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ ” An odd sensation came over her, and she could feel the last of her bodily management fade into the abyss.

“Yes Hawkmoth, the Miraculous are as good as yours!” Elli exclaimed. A shadow grew over her as her cargo shorts and tank top disintegrated from her skin, blooming into an elegant, ebony gothic gown, and her teeth lengthening into sharpened fangs.

The sun was starting to set as Nosferatu flew out into the city of Paris, looking around for a nice place full of valuables. An enormous building caught her eye. Notre-Dame, a cathedral was bound to be filled with valuables ripe for the taking. The akumatized girl licked her lips with desire, and manoeuvered her wings towards the French monument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed an odd sentence, i like to think most, if not all of you, figured out that i was using the word minute, as in small, or little. Rather than minute, a period of 60 seconds. But I'm putting this here just incase. Thanks for reading my fic!


	2. Nosferatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Poor Elli has been akumatized! and she's not even been in the city for more than a couple hours! And poor Marinette caused it! these poor girls are going to have a rough night. Nosferatu has her eyes set on Notre-dame cathedral, and she's hellbent on revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, i know it's a little soon to upload a second chapter, but in the initial stages of writing i wrote a whole episodes worth of story, but during the editing process it got cut into different chapters, we might get 3 chapters out of what was originally one! sorry if i made any spelling or grammatical errors, I think i got them all but i'm used to seeing it so i don't know if any slipped past 3 sets of eyes. Cheers! enjoy the read.

Turning his attention from the ladyblog for a moment Adrien Agreste swiveled to stare out his oversized bedroom window. A large dark figure flew by outside. “wha-” he stood up and caught his train of thought “that must be an akuma!” Adrien took a quick moment to look around the room, “Plagg, we have work to do! Claws out!” One miraculous transformation later Chat Noir opened the window and extended his pole to chase after the akumatised into the night.

 

The box Elli had been holding hit the ground with an audible crash, more like a shatter Marinette thought, immediately she was worried, Elli got to her knees and Marinette could tell what was going to happen next, Elli ran away crying, Marinette put down the box she had been holding and chased after her, although Elli had quite the lead on her. “I'm Sorry Elli! I didn't mean to!” Marinette called after her, but Elli didn't seem to notice and kept running. By the time Marinette had caught up it was already too late, Elli had been akumatised! Marinette just barely saw her fly off, but she knew what she had to do. “Tikki, Spots on!” A quick magical alleyway transformation later and Ladybug was after Elli's akumatised alter ego.

 

* * *

 

Nosferatu had landed atop the bell tower of Notre-Dame and began to look for a way in when from behind her she heard a slightly exhausted voice say, “Hold it right there!” it was Chat Noir, he was leaning on his staff catching his breath. “all that chasing has me _feline_ like I could go for a cat nap.”

 

“You must be Chat Noir,” Nosferatu remarked, “I am Nosferatu, and I will take your miraculous, along with all the valuables of Paris!” she exclaimed, “Ahahahahaha!” Nosferatu Cackled and lunged at Chat Noir grabbing for his ring taking the clearly tired hero by surprise. Chat Noir retaliated by placing the end of his staff firmly in Nosferatu's abdomen, throwing her backwards into the cathedral. Nosferatu hastily came out of the bell tower at Chat Noir, clawing for his staff this time and grabbing hold, Chat Noir extended his staff putting Nosferatu back against the stone wall this time. Nosferatu still with a firm grip on her end of the staff, pushed Chat to the edge, causing him to lose his balance.

 

Nosferatu inched Chat closer to the edge, “Give me your miraculous” she proclaimed, “or you'll fall to your death!” Chat looked behind him to see the _Pawsitively_ dizzying drop that he was nearly suspended over, but before he could respond a familiar red yo-yo wrapped around his waist and pulled him safely to the side.

 

“No one is falling tonight!” Ladybug landed beside her partner with a confident smile on her face, “face it Chaton, you're helpless without me” she said slyly.

 

“I had everything under control my lady” Chat Noir flirted almost instinctively.

 

“Ah perfect, now that you're both here I can take both of your miraculouses” Nosferatu remarked gleefully and wasted no time getting right back into the fray dropping Chat's staff and reaching for Ladybug this time, but Ladybug was ready. Dodging skillfully and wrapping her yo-yo around Nosferatu trapping her arms.

 

“Any ideas Chat?” Ladybug asked, having no ideas about where the akuma could be hiding.

 

“Hmm,” Chat pondered a moment, “Maybe in her bracelet?” he thought aloud, “it's the only thing that stands out.”

 

“well it's our only lead” Ladybug walked up to Nosferatu and reached for her bracelet.

 

“No!” Nosferatu shrieked, “it's mine, I won't let you break it!” Nosferatu started to flail about to the best of her restrained ability, but to no avail.

 

“I'm sorry about this.” Ladybug tried to comfort Nosferatu feeling a pang of guilt knowing that she caused this. The red clad hero ripped the ribbon bracelet off her arm. Nosferatu let out a wretched sob and bawled loudly, the akuma began to fly away but Ladybug purified it and used her powers to restore everything back to normal, including a specific box of decor. Where Nosferatu had been tied moments before there now sat a girl in a black tank top and dark coloured cargo shorts, Ladybug untied her. “Here, I think this belongs to you” Ladybug returned the purple ribbon bracelet.

 

“Where am I?” Elli looked around confused, “how did I get up here!” she questioned shocked.

 

“You were akumatised, but your safe now.” Chat Noir assured her, “do you want a lift home? It's getting kinda late.”

 

“I” Elli started, “I think I'll pass, I could use the time to think.”

 

“Alright then, I'll be on my way then” Chat turned to Ladybug, “my lady” he bowed and took off into the sunset.

 

“Are you sure you'll be safe?” Ladybug asked out of concern, guilt still ringing in her gut.

 

“Yeah, I'll be fine” Elli sighed a hint of acceptance in her voice.

 

“Okay, be careful though.” Ladybug finished. Elli didn't reply, and Ladybug went on her way.

 

Elli sat and enjoyed the sunset for a short while before dusting herself off, “I guess I should find find my way down.” She headed inside the bell tower when something caught her eye. A brick just a little out of place, she investigated and found it to be a false brick. Inside the cavity was a small dusty box with ornate golden inlays on it. Elli plucked the odd box from it's hiding place and looked around, the place was empty aside from her, she returned the false brick and opened the box. A cute little black choker sat inside the box, not a spec of dust on it, the soft velvety inside brushed her fingers as she removed the choker and raised it to her neck.

 

The moment the choker clasped shut and rested on her neck Elli felt something small rest on her head, she heard quiet snoring followed by a cute little yawn. Suddenly a little dark grey and purple bat looking thing swooped in her face and _hovered_ there. “Hi, got any pears?”

 

“Eek” Elli shrieked and jumped back.

 

“Relax, I guess you're my new partner” he decided, his voice carried with an rich french accent that almost sounded pompous, “I'm Nokkt, I'm a kwami, and I can grant you magic powers to let you become a hero!”

 

“What?” Elli's interest piqued, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Have you met any heroes?” Nokkt asked.

 

“Heroes? Like ladybug and Chat Noir?” Elli questioned.

 

“I thought I felt those two nearby.” Nokkt hummed to himself, “yeah, I can give you powers like them.” he stated.

 

“s-sure” Elli hesitated, a trace of excitement in her voice.

 

“okay, but first I need to explain a few things to you.” Nokkt looked around, “how about over breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast? It's sundown!” Elli exclaimed.

 

“Oh, right, you're human, I'm a bat kwami so I'm nocturnal” Nokkt noted, “I guess I can change my sleep cycle, would be awfully convenient, but I guess we'll see based on when you need me most often.” he paused, “by the way, what century is it?”

 

“It's the twenty first century” Elli Explained.

 

“TWENTY FIRST!!” Nokkt was shocked, “I slept for seven and a half centuries.” He nearly fainted. “Are Pears still a thing?” He asked concerned

 

“Of course pears are still a thing” Elli assured him.

 

* * *

 

Elli brought the match close and lit the incense, quickly waving the match out she shot a glance over at Nokkt who was gorging himself on a pear in her new room. “so I got you breakfast,” she started, “how about that talk now?” She shifted in chair, silk pajama bottoms nearly dragging on the ground.

 

“Right!” Nokkt re-positioned his pear so he could see Elli more clearly and cleared his throat, “being a kwami I am magically bound to that choker you're wearing, all Kwamis are magically bound to a piece of jewelry, though I'm not sure how many kwamis there are.” He paused and reflected on a thought, he dismissed the thought with a shake of his bobble head and took a big bite out of his pear. “I personally can give you the powers of,” he spoke through his mouthful of food, “flight, echolocation, which by extension means you can scream really loudly,” he swallowed, “and last but not least the ability to disappear into the shadows.” He finished with a small grin on his face before returning to his pear once again.

 

“Okay,” Elli paused to think of a new question, “is there anything else I could do?”

 

“you'll get a staff,” Nokkt took a moment to ponder, “it's hard to explain how it looks, but if you transform you'll see it.”

 

“What about a cool costume, I would have to conceal my identity wouldn't I?”

 

“definitely, no one can know who you are under the mask, as for the actual appearance of the costume,” Nokkt took a moment for effect, “it'll definitely look cooler than your Pajamas though.” Elli rolled her eyes at the little bat but kept her comments to herself.

 

“it varies from user to user, so I have no idea what you'll look like, but I can say that for sure it will be bat themed, that's the only catch.” he finished his sentence and continued eating.

 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out” Elli gave Nokkt a look of curiosity, “but not tonight,” she went to her bed and flopped down, “I start at this private school in the morning, it's the whole reason I moved to Paris in the first place.”

 

“Ooh, sounds exciting,” Nokkt finished his pear, “can I come with?”

 

“If you want, you'll probably be seen though.”

 

“No I won't,” Nokkt flew over to Elli, “I can pass through objects, so if you have a place where I can hide no one will see me” he stated proudly.

 

“I'm allowed to carry a bag with me, maybe you can hide in that.” Elli yawned, “but I've got to get some sleep, so you should probably sleep too. If you want to come with.”

 

“I've been sleeping for literal centuries, i think i can pull an all-nighter for once.” Nokkt said frankly.

 

“Alright, but try and be quiet okay” Elli finished, turning off the light and tucking into bed. She reflected on her first day in Paris, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be so eventful.

 


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elli goes to school, and meets Kate. But more on that later. In other news Uncle Anthony has the most effective alarm clock maybe ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I lost all miraculous inspiration during the hiatus between seasons. Despite my friend's near constant nattering to write more of the fic I just couldn't find the motivation to do it.
> 
> Anyways, here is Chapter 3 of the Miraculous! B Team fic. Enjoy the read, this one's on me!!

The alarm sounded like a cold war air-raid siren. Elli had wondered where uncle Anthony had gotten it from. It was genius, no-one would ignore that, really who could. She decided she would ask him where he got it, right after she found the snooze button. Her eyes still heavy and tired she groped the screaming device for the snooze button, she had little luck.

Reluctantly Elli rolled out of bed to unplug the alarm clock unable to discover the hiding place of the snooze button, a disgruntled groan barely audible over the wailing alarm. The wall plug came out easily, the noise slowly dying as it lost power. “Uggh, finally!” a rather squeaky voice crowed from her closet. “I thought that contraption would never shut up!!”

Elli had never jumped so high in her life, her head nearly hitting the ceiling as the surprise caught her. “W-what, wh-who said that?!” she turned around and searched the room carefully, her arms tucked close to her body.

“Don't tell me you forgot what happened last night.”

“Who's there?!” She paused, “Where are you?!” Fear slowly showing itself in her tone.

“Look up kiddo.” The strange voice commanded. As Elli raised her head to look above her a small memory of the night before flashed in her mind. The shock and surprise fading as she came crashing to the realization that it wasn't a dream, that she had blacked out for an uncertain amount of time and woke up on top of the Notre-Dame.

“Last night wasn't a dream?” She questioned to herself.

“Nope, it actually happened,” Nokkt flew into Elli's frame of view and hovered gently in front of her. “You've got an impressive new choker, and a new friend who lives inside it.” Nokkt's stomach growled. “I think it's breakfast time.” He said clutching his stomach dramatically.

“Not so fast mister, I have to shower first.” She chided him swiftly, “And I had better not find you peeking on me you little fuzzball!”

“What's a shower?, is it tasty?” he looked puzzled “And why would I peek on you eating something?” his puzzled look only deepening.

“A shower isn't something you eat, it's a kind of bathing.” Elli's tone picked up a slight humor to it.

“Bathing?!?! Are you a savage?!!?” Nokkt seemed legitimately horrified.

“What!, No!, it's something that people do to keep clean and whatever” She took a moment to think. “I think it has something to do with preventing the spread of diseases. But people have been bathing regularly for decades!”

“Sounds pretty savage to me, but a lot has changed since I was last active quite clearly” He pondered “Magical glowing boxes and all.” Elli chuckled to herself over Nokkt's comment, grabbing a towel as she headed for her private bathroom.

 *** 

Breakfast went by quickly, a bowl of cereal and a pear into her bag to go with her “lunch” at school. She was close enough to walk to the school from uncle Anthony's apartment. It was a little more than a 20 minute walk, nothing Elli couldn't handle. At least she had someone to talk to on her walks, despite his old-world views and having to explain a lot of modern concepts to him. 

Elli arrived at school a few minutes early, she found a large gathering of other students who looked to be her age. She steered clear of them. If there was one thing she didn't like it was being in a crowd of unfamiliar people with expectations of talking to them. A single teacher came over to her, he seemed young, but still had the look of a tenured professor. “I've not seen your face around here before, what year are you in?”

“First year sir, today's my first day here” Elli responded

“I see, first day at a new school can be very intimidating, I'm one of the guidance councilors, Mr. Bisset, please come see me if you are having a hard time with anything.” His smile was warm and welcoming, he seemed nice enough. Elli decided it was just part of his job and he was probably type casting her as the emotionally unstable kid and dismissed the thought altogether.

5

“I'll keep that in mind Mr. Bisset, thanks.” Elli's voice was tired and a little dismissive unintentionally. “Can you tell me what I can expect for my first day?”

“I expect the head mistress will lead a tour around the school before your respective teachers show you to your homerooms and lockers.” He paused briefly, “But knowing Headmistress Mesotholee she might be too busy and the tour will be left up to the vice dean Mr. Ambrosius.” He scratched his chin contemplatively casting his gaze to the ground. “Anyways, classes are about to start and i have to get ready for my new students. I hope you enjoy your first day at Sablier Rouge Lycée Privé!” He finished enthusiastically and waved as he walked off towards the door. 

*** 

Elli sat quietly in her homeroom waiting for class to start, a few students were already there when she walked in. She found a comfortable seat near the back and away from everyone else. The ringing bell conducted the remaining students to the classroom, with the teacher shortly in tow. The chair beside Elli remained empty. She let out a small sigh of relief, she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with anymore people than she needed to.

The teacher began to take attendance in alphabetical order, Elli's name came and went with a simple “Present.” The teacher read out each name on the register down to the last one. 

“Rothborne, Katlynn.” The students remained silent. The teacher called out again, more sternly this time “Rothborne! Katlynn!”. The sound of hurried footsteps came from the halls and in through the open classroom door, ending in a squeaky skidding noise as a student appeared in the door frame with a clear exhausted and rushed look on her face.

“Present!” She huffed “Call me Kate please.” She added between panting breaths. Before she headed to the only available seat in the whole class, right beside Elli. She slumped into the seat with a grunt of relief and a prompt thud as her head fell forward onto her desk.

“Ms. Rothborne if you are going to attend this prestigious academy then you will be to class on time promptly, and you will not disrupt the class with such careless behaviours!” She paused. “Because this is your first day I'll let you off with only thirty minutes of detention during lunch hour.” She finished with an offended look on her face.

“Sorry Ma'am, I won't let it happen again.” Kate replied. 

“I should hope so Ms. Rothborne.” 

“What a fun class this will be.” Elli mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that Ms. Orlok, you will be joining Ms. Rothborne in detention at lunch.”

*** 

The remainder of morning classes went by without incident, but when lunch hour rolled around Elli made her way to detention. She was met with a half-assed welcoming smile from the unusual girl she had sat beside in homeroom.

“Hey,” She fumbled for her words, “Your name is.. Carmilla.. Right?” She inquired sheepishly.

“Yep.” Elli answered dryly, “Don't call me Carmilla though.” She added.

“Okay, what should I call you then?” She quizzed.

“Call me Elli.” She returned. “It's from my middle name.” She added decidedly.

Residing over detention, to Elli's surprise, was Mr. Bisset. “Not even your second day and you're in detention? What did you do to get detention before lunch?!” His tone was serious, yet with a joking intention.

“I was late for class and made a ruckus on my way in..” Kate stated simply.

“That makes sense, our school is rather strict about that sort of thing.” He looked to Elli, “What about you.” he investigated.

“I made a sarcastic comment under my breath.” The look on Elli's face was quite dry and humorless, she seemed rather tired. 

“You must have been in class with Mme. Bianchi, she's one of our strictest faculty members.” He mused. “I suggest getting on her good side, and staying there.” He added.

“I'll take that under advisement.” Elli said going to take her seat for detention. This was going to be a long first day. Kate sat down next to her, this was going to be a very, very long first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going back and reworking everything I'm just gonna stop double line spacing my chapters. it's really distracting and I don't know why I did it in the first place. anyways I have a shitton of stuff planned for this fic, we're looking maybe 30+ chapters here. hope you like it!!
> 
> P.S. The next chapter will be mainly written by my friend who made Kate!, I will be Co-writing and editing so the style blends and doesn't clash with existing content but I won't be changing the plot of the chapter at all!! expect more chapters like it in the future!! Keep it miraculous people!


End file.
